


Domestic Bliss

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Normal AU, PWP, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, domestic AU, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	Domestic Bliss

“Y/N?”

Sam’s voice echoed through the apartment, and you smiled, calling back to him with your hands in the soapy water. “I’m in here!” His heavy footsteps preceded his entrance to the kitchen, and you glanced over to the door, seeing him in his full suit, flashing him a smile as he dropped his briefcase onto the breakfast bar. “Good day?”

“Busy day,” he replied, smiling back at you, unbuttoning his blazer and slipping it off before hanging it on the hooks by the door. “How about you, Mrs Winchester?”

You shrugged, looking back to the dishes. “Managed to get another chapter done. Publisher is breathing down my neck for this to be finished, but I can’t rush it.”

Sam came up behind you, looping his hands around your waist, pressing his nose to the back of your neck. “You’ll get there, baby. You’re good at this stuff.” You giggled as his breath tickled your skin, his fingers spreading out across your belly. “And when you’re done with the book…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He chuckled, kissing the line of your shoulder, grinding his hips into you. “Can’t help it. Just wanna knock you up.”

“You’re a horndog,” you replied, closing your eyes as his fingers pressed into the seam of your pants, seeking out the juncture of your thighs. “Sam, I’m doing the dishes.”

“Well, I wanna do you. I had a long day. Help me relax.” 

You moaned under your breath as his long index finger pressed into your clit through the material of your pants. “Sam… that is hardly a relaxing exercise.” He pressed harder, his other hand sliding up your abdomen to cup one breast, squeezing the fleshy mound through your top. “Sam…”

He groaned against your neck, circling his hips so you could feel how hard he was through his slacks, and you couldn’t help but give a little cry as his mouth found your earlobe, nibbling gently. You could almost see the sexy half-curled lip of his, the aroused snarl echoed in your head and sending a rush of moisture to your core.

“I find it relaxing,” he teased, sliding his hand between your legs. “The dishes can wait. I wanna do a practice run for when -”

“Fuck the practice run,” you interrupted, turning in his hold, placing wet hands against his work shirt. “I stop taking birth control a month ago.” His eyes glinted, his lips twitching in a smile, which you returned with flushed cheeks.

“What about the book?”

“I can finish it in nine months,” you replied, running your hands up to his neck, uncaring of the wet patches you were leaving on his shirt. You plucked the top button of his shirt undone underneath his tie, tugging the knot so it came loose. “Just have to do a shorter book tour.” Leaning in, you pushed up onto tiptoes, using his tie for a little leverage. “Fuck a baby in me, Sam.”

He growled under his breath, hoisting you up into his arms without warning, kissing you breathless as he carried you through the apartment to the bedroom. By the time you got there, his tie was gone, dropped in the hallway, and his shirt was undone, tugged free from his pants. Laying you down on the bed, Sam loomed over you, his long hair falling in his face as he pushed your top up over your breasts. “So fucking beautiful,” he whispered, freeing your tits from the confines of your bra, and you wiggled to get the offending items off as Sam dipped his head to suck one nipple into his mouth. It distracted you from your eagerness to get your clothes off, and you half-whimpered, half-giggled.

“Sam!” you whined, arching your back as you finally got the damn bra off. Flinging it across the room, you wiggled underneath him, pushing your pants down. He seized the opportunity, sliding down your body, helping you remove your pants and you cried out as Sam’s mouth landed on your slick pussy, his tongue diving in between your folds, opening you up. A blasphemous curse left your lips, and Sam grinned against you, lifting his head to look at you with shining lips.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Wanna come,” you panted, giving a little jerk of your hips as he returned to what he was doing, thrusting his tongue into your cunt. He kept at it, using his ridiculously long tongue to make you writhe and beg for more, and just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, he sucked your clit into his mouth, and the world span.

It took a second to realise the heavy breathing was you, and Sam was knelt between your thighs, a shit-eating grin on his face. His pants had disappeared, and he was stroking his thick cock, watching you like a lion about to devour his prey. “You want this, Mrs Winchester?”

You groaned, nodding, reaching for him, but Sam slapped your hands away. “Say it again,” he commanded, and you bit down on your bottom lip, your eyes trailing down his chiselled chest, following the v-line of his groin down to where his fingers were wrapped around his monster of a dick. “Say it, or I won’t give you what you want,” he repeated, his voice husky with arousal.

“I want you to put a baby in me, Sam,” you whispered in return, feeling fresh arousal blossom in your core. Sam grinned, pushing your thighs apart a little more with his knees, holding his cock as he rubbed the blunt tip against your lips, circling it around your clit. A needy whine spilled from your lips, and Sam chuckled, knowing he had you completely in the palm of his hand.

“So wet, Y/N,” he muttered, pushing his cock into your pussy a half inch, allowing you to feel the slight stretch, before he pulled back, making you mewl in disappointment. “Look how well you take me…” He pushed in again, a little more this time, and you gasped, reaching out for him as he pulled back again. “You want it, baby? Want my cock filling you up?”

“Y-yes,” you whined, rolling your hips, desperate to get more friction, to get more of him inside you. “S-Sam!” The cry of his name was accompanied by him thrusting into you, his passage eased by your slick, and he paused as his pelvis came flush with yours, giving you a second to adjust to his size like he always did. But you were impatient, and you squirmed, sucking in lungfuls of air. “Sam, please, fuck me!”

He grinned, placing his large hands on your hips, dragging you closer so your ass was a little ways off the bed, resting on his thighs. And then he started to move.

His strokes were long, purposeful and you felt your entire body shuddering with the power of his thrusts. The noises you made were practically pornographic, and Sam kept his eyes on you, watching every little reaction with that half-open mouthed smile, looking like the cat that got the cream. His name was a repetitive moan on your lips, and you couldn’t figure out what do to with your hands, alternating between trying to reach for him, and gripping the bed sheets so tightly you could feel them coming off of the corners of the mattress.

“Perfect little pussy,” he ground out, dragging you back and forth on his cock, matching the thrust of his own hips. You were unable to move, pretty much along for the ride as Sam impaled you over and over, and you couldn’t say you were complaining in the slightest. He stretched his hands out, allowing his thumb to graze your clit, and your hips jerked at the extra sensation. “Wanna feel you come around my cock, Mrs Winchester.”

You nodded, gasping for breath, feeling your orgasm cresting as Sam kept pounding into you over and over, his thumb working at your clit. Your pussy tightened and spasmed around his dick, making him groan deeply, his head falling back, long hair draping over his shoulders.

“Not gonna last long, baby. Been thinking about you all day, thinking about how much I wanted you, wrapped around me cock, taking everything I got.” His words were dripping with sin, and you cried out as everything came together, provoking the crest of your pleasure and you fell into bliss with his name on your lips. Sam grunted, his hips stuttering in their pace as your cunt sucked at him, and he couldn’t stop - he fell with you, pumping thick rope after rope of hot come into your belly.

When he was done, he released your hips, falling down to kiss you while holding his weight off of you with his strong arms. You giggled as his hair tickled your nose, and he smiled.

“I love you, so much,” he whispered. “Can’t wait to see you all glowing and pregnant.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to wait long,” you replied, arching your neck to kiss him, thinking of the pregnancy test in the bathroom, and the fact that you were already two weeks late.


End file.
